Banned
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Kai's ranting about there needing to be a sugar ban at school. Tyson and Max slip some sugar into his coffee and Kai has an... interesting reaction to it. Implied shounen-ai. -M.


**Monkey: Hii. I own nothing :3**

**So this came to me one day during... physics? Yeah, I think it was there. Don't really pay attention in there anymore. xD**

**Anyway, hope you guys like it n.n**

* * *

Sugar should forever be banned from school.

I'm not kidding.

Half of the school gets hyper as hell everyday during lunch (how is that even possible? I though studies proved there was no correlation between sugar and getting hyper, or is that just wishful thinking?) and the other half is enjoying their makeshift lunch and a movie time.

Seriously, sugar brings out the stupid in people.

And before you even begin to claim that I'm just a moody teenager who's never had fun or sugar, save it.

Sugar is my enemy.

"Hey Kai, have you seen Tyson or Max?" Ray asked, moving his head up as if the two mentioned idiots would be on the ceiling.

Actually…

I digress.

"No." Add a glare and perfect. Ray gets the point—I don't want to be bothered at the moment.

Ok, so I never want to be bothered, but that's beside the point.

He sighed and mumbled something about him feeling like an ignored babysitter and how I have too many inner monologues.

Nonsense.

He left the library and I glanced down at the AP calculus book in front of me, lying there, open, waiting to have its pages turned.

That's not going to happen.

Anyway, as you guessed, I'm Kai and I'm thought of as a walking block of ice.

Ice Prince, His Coldness, etc.

Not like I care, which just further proves the point of the masses, if they had one.

Where was I?

Right, forget the absolute absurdity of me talking to myself like there was an audience, I have things to say… or think. Whatever.

And for those of you who wonder why I think so much when I say about three words a day, cork it.

What isn't spoken is thought, right?

Ugh. I'm getting off topic again.

So blah blah blah, sugar kills idiots, school administrators are morons for allowing anything sweet within a mile of the school and the student body is pathetic.

I took a sip of my black coffee and sighed. One day, there will be a hyped-up freshman here who will blow up the school.

I paused. The taste, it was different somehow. I looked at the dark liquid, half expecting something to jump out of it.

Nothing happened so I shrugged. Must be my overactive imagination.

Just because I don't put it to good use doesn't mean I don't have one.

I took another drink.

Why was I so harsh on sugar?

Has anyone ever seen a hyper Max and Tyson?

No?

Well I have. And if those two are high—hyper again, Ray might not find them.

Halloween is only a couple days away, thankfully landing on a weekend.

Last year, when Halloween was on a Friday, Tyson and Max were found three days later two cities away.

Yeah. That's how much sugar they had in school alone.

Let's not forget the literal truck load of candy they were found with because of their extreme trick-or-treating.

Speaking of, why do parents always preach on about being safe and not talking to strangers and then take their kids trick-or-treating?

Ah, that's a rant for another d—

Ok, there is something wrong with this coffee, it tastes too sweet to be black…

…

Oh _shit._

I could feel the blood drain from my face. I heard some hushed giggles behind me and my eyes went wide.

Tyson and Max had spiked my coffee… with sugar.

… Oh God.

I turned around but it was too late.

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for y—Kai?"

Oh damn, not Ray too.

My hands flew up to my head but the damage was done.

I saw Ray blinking and staring at me in confusion and I could hear those two idiots laughing their brains out.

Wait, they didn't—ah forget it.

"Are you a—"

"Don't." I cut him off, trying to mentally command the earth to swallow me whole.

The jerk in front of me chuckled.

"Oh come on Kai, I think they look c—"

"Don't you dare finish that!" I yelled.

"But you have cat ears!"

And as if those words were my cue, I lunged at Tyson and Max who suddenly got scared.

Yes, ok?

I have a bias!

It's crazy and ri-fucking-diculous and I hate it to the seven hells below, but every time I have sugar…

… I get cat ears.

Don't ask me how or why, but apparently I'm part cat and sugar brings out my other half.

"I'll kill you!"

Now do you see why sugar is my enemy and must be banned forever in any and every building known to man_?_!

"AHHH!" Tyson and Max yelled out.

Sure, they were sugar high, but they had enough sense to see that they were a few minutes away from meeting their maker.

Damn, do I feel sorry for their maker.

No matter, with these two gone, I might not have to leave the country.

I'm sure Ray, with the right blackmail, won't say a thing.

I still have that video of him in a tutu dancing to the Macarena.

I told you sugar brings out the worst in people.

"KAI_?_!" I heard a girl yell.

Hilary.

… Well shit.

Good news, with Tyson and Max out cold, there's a good chance they won't remember anything. Same goes for Hilary, maybe she'll think it was all a dream.

As for Ray…

The cat lover smirked.

"Ray…" I warned, stepping on top of the two fools, putting some space between me and him. "Macarena. Tutu."

He stopped.

Damn, for a second there I thought I was screw—

"It's worth it."

He pulled out a lollipop.

At this point in time, there were five things on my hate list: Tyson, Max, morons, fangirls and sugar.

It always comes back to the sugar.

Even if it means the end of me, I'll get sugar banned from every building in the world, _I swear_.

But for now, I have a psycho to run from.

* * *

**Monkey: Hmmm... kind of seems like I left it at a cliffhanger, but I thought it best to end it there. xD**

**Hope you guys liked it, and if you didn't, thank you for your time n_n**


End file.
